50 Coincidental Looks
by fluffypenguinscandy
Summary: 50 sentences. 50 looks into their lives. 50 moments. MisakixAkihiko.


**AN: Oh good grief, it's the fifty sentences ploy. Sean! What are you making me do??! **

**These might turn out incredibly bad, in which case, I apologize for wasting your time. –Sean wacks on head- Ow! **

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

Empire

"Me and my army of bears shall rule the world! Nothing can stop us! Muahahahahahahaha!" "Usagi-san, that's fine and all, but would you PUT ME DOWN??"

Concert

He was excited; he cheered, the thrill doused his whole body as he laughed and yelled, but somehow, it wasn't quite like what he felt when he was with a certain solemn writer.

Shade

They sat there, calmly, peacefully, under the bright green canopy, hands entwined tightly, promising each other to never let go.

Tape

Misaki glared at the small black item in the writer's hands, weighing his options. "…Fine, but I'm not going to dress you every morning."

Ribbon

Misaki glared at the pile of ribbon from his place in Usagi-san's bed. "If my hips are broken, I swear, I will send you all back to where you came from!" "Misaki, that would be a lot more menacing if you didn't have a bow in your hair."

Chair

Misaki felt guilty doing it, he would do so only when Usagi-san wasn't around, and when he got back, he'd be blushing red like he had committed some forbidden act. But he couldn't stop, he did so love to slide around in that wheeled chair…

Bathrobe

Misaki _swore _it was following him, reminding him of _that,_ and causing him to blush to the tips of his roots. Akihiko chuckled as he yet again moved the clothing to hang on the doorknob.

Journal

_That stupid rabbit! I can so be sexy! Just you wait Usagi-san, some day I'll attack you from behind! I will be the seme! I-alfkbakfepakdfjo3fdfaoe;akdfd. STUPID RABBIT! Look at how much paper he made me waste!!!! Don't you laugh!!_

Wristwatch

"Misaki, do you know what time it is?" "Eh? Ah, I think it's a little past three…" "Wrong. It's Misaki Recharge Time."

Candy Apple

Usagi-san glared at his new rival evilly, as Misaki skillfully licked more of the apple, not yet noticing the menacing aura surrounding his lover.

Orange

"Ow!" "What's wrong, Usagi-san?" "This attacked me!" "…This?" "Yes!" "Usagi-san, you do realize this is an orange, right?" "Suzuki-san, round up the troops, we're heading to war." "…I'll just go clean the bathroom."

Blood

Misaki sat there, clutching the older man's hand, scared silly. "Misaki, they're just drawing some blood." "I know that! But the needle…" He whimpered. Usagi-san chuckled. "Should I distract you?" "…Idiot!"

Lost

He stood amidst the swirling crowds of people, scared and confused and lost in an unknown part of Japan, but it all evaporated when he laid eyes on the tall writer a little ways off.

Vacation

"It's so big!!!" "Of course. Hmmm, this might be a problem." "What?" "I might not have the time to make love to you in each room…" "…STUPID!!"

Crab

"Oh, Sumi-sempai? Well, recently I've acquired some great crab, would you like to take some home?" … "…Oh, I see. Sorry to bother you. –click- WHAT DO I DO WITH ALL THIS CRAB??!!"

Bodyguard

"Who's this?" "Your new security." "WHAT?!" "Oh don't worry, I'm completely straight." "Yes, see? Secure in all fields." "Oh I see… WAIT, THAT ISN'T THE PROBLEM!"

Puzzle

He sat there, completely absorbed by the little cube in front of him, muttering out possibilities. Misaki pouted, watching from afar. He better solve that soon, or else Misaki was going to pounce him.

Magic

He grinned as he made two chocolates appear in place of the coin he'd taken, pleased with the happiness and wonder he found in the boy's eyes.

Game

"Next, right hand on red!" Misaki glared at the happy editor sitting on a chair, spinner in hand. He then turned his glare to the man under him. "You planned this somehow…"

Book

_Yes, yes. The uke should not always be the uke! I need to take control! I need- WHY AM I READING THIS???!_

Idol

Misaki clamped his hands over his ears, hoping that if he did so, he might tune out the really really bad, and really really embarrassing love song Usagi-san was singing to him.

Duck

Akihiko glared, the duck stared. He glared, the duck stared. He glared, the duck stared. He won, of course. No person (or duck) goes nipping Misaki's butt unless his name was Usami Akihiko.

Hot Air Balloon

Misaki had grinned evilly when he learned of the older man's fear of heights, he grinned even wider as they ascended into the air in the little wicker-basket, happy that for once Usagi was clutching to _him_.

Coincidence

No matter how many times the writer had assured the younger boy that it was coincidence that he was riding the same train as him and his study group, and that it was coincidence he was eating at the same restaurant, and that he had made the exact same plans to go to their festival, Misaki wasn't buying it.

Ring

Whenever his eyes chanced upon it, while cooking or doing household chores, he'd blush like mad. He's blush, but admire it anyways. It _was_ very pretty…

Poetry

Akihiko had troubles stifling the laughs from escaping when he read the boy's poem, but was happy anyways that he had taken the time to write something for him.

Splinter

Akihiko had never liked his family, but now, as they felt the need to try and pry him and Misaki apart, he was reminded of the expression 'thorn in my side'.

Marathon

Keeping up their relationship was like running a marathon, it was long and hard, but the satisfaction at the end made it totally worth it.

Gift

Misaki stared at the costume in wonder, he knew what Usagi-san wanted for his birthday ("You.") but now he had to dress up like a cat too?!

Ipod

"Usagi-san, listen! This is what good singing sounds like!" "I know, don't I sound just like them?" "Ugh…"

Telescope

Misaki stood by the river, waiting for Usagi-san, when his phone rang. "Misaki, I need you to wait a bit longer." "Oh, ok why?" "The pictures taken watching you from the telescope need to be developed." "…"

Cosplay

"Usagi-san, why are we dressed like this?" "Well it's a costume party after all, we need to come dressed for the occasion." "But why AM I IN A DRESS?!!" "Princess, that's no way to act."

Ornament

Misaki really wanted the glass globe to go on _that_ branch, but they just had to get a tree three times the size of him, didn't they? "Usagi-san, help…"

Manual

"I think we turn this here…" "You're doing it wrong, put it here, and then pull…" "GAH, this is so confusing!! Why are we doing this?!" "Wasn't it you who wanted the lion head in the bathroom?"

Tour

As they traveled, Misaki got to take a lot of pictures, and make a lot of memories. Usagi-san just liked buying things for him.

Planning

He stared in awe at the number of brochures and tickets piled in front of him. "We're going to _all _of these places?"

Name

"Are we keeping them?" "Of course." "What are we gonna name them?" "Hmm, Misako? Ahigi?" "…Usagi-san, what kinda name is that?" "Maybe if we used our last names, something better might turn up…" "I don't get your naming sense."

Lessons

"You really are bad at this." "Shut up!" "But, you got me as a teacher, so it's ok. I'll take care of you." "Why am I feeling a sense of dread?"

Methods

He looked at the reporter calmly, smiling before he delivered the answer. "Of course, my inspiration for those scenes comes from when I'm with my lover. I just write down what happens in _detail_."

Vintage

Akihiko sighed, as he listened to some high school girls claim his favorite author (when he was younger) was completely old and out of style. He was definitely getting older.

Black-Out

"Man it's freezing, why'd the heater have to die _now_? It's like 20 below!" "Well then, shall I warm you up?" "…Yes."

Library

He flipped through the books piled on the desk, before deciding to put them away on the shelves. After looking up at the huge bookshelves double stacked with books, he made up his mind to leave it to Usagi-san.

Strings

"Misaki, are you trying to seduce me?" "W-what? No!" "Then explain to me what happened here. And why you are completely tied up like that." "…"

Leftovers

"We'll be having crab again today. Crab soup for lunch, and crab-cake for dinner. Tomorrow it's sautéed crab. Then its crab stew."

Sky Diving

Doing this was simply terrifying, frightening, scary, stomach-dropping, like jumping out of an airplane. But with a simple hand squeeze from Usagi-san, Misaki felt like he had his parachute.

Home

The first thing Usagi-san did when he got in was call out he was home to Misaki. The second thing he did was take off his shoes.

Music Box

When Usagi-san was out late, Misaki would take out a video of one of his speeches, and play it while he slept on the couch. His low voice would lull him to sleep better than any music would.

Reward

"I did it Usagi-san, I passed all my tests!!" "Good job. Now, for your present." "What? What?" "Me."

War

Misaki stared at the checkered board in disbelief. "If you honestly thought you could beat me at chess Misaki, then maybe you ought to go to the doctor's. Now, your end of the bargain please."

Approval

Although he certainly didn't approve of his son and that boy in a relationship, he didn't have any doubts that the boy would take care of Akihiko for him.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

**AN: I'm tired. **

**Well, go ahead and flame me if you want. I already know most of the faults of this, so I dare you to bring up something that I didn't already know. Review, don't review, it doesn't matter to me. Sean wants to know what you think, but that's because he's silly. **

**Savvy? **

**Penguin-san**


End file.
